How I Met Your Father
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Bella and Edward are happily married, but was life always so sweet? Their daughter wants to know how they first met, was it love at first sight or something less savoury which brought them together. BxE eventually, JxA and RxE. Rated T for later in story.
1. How You Met My Father

This has been a long time in coming I know, but in my defence I have had a really bad case of writers block combined with losing one of my stories completely and being run off my feet at work. Thankfully I think I can now find time to write and thanks to this story I have managed to work through my writers block. I still haven't managed to find the other story I had been working on but its fine.

I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think to the first chapter.

* * *

**BPOV - 2024**

"Mom, can you tell me the story of how you and dad met?" My little girl asks from her bed as I tuck her in for the night. I smile down at my daughter who looks so much like my husband that it is hard to see any of me in her, until you notice her brown eyes that is, eyes which are mine and my father's. As I think of my father I make a mental note to call him when I have tucked her in for the night.

"It's a long story baby girl," I answer as I sit down on the bed next to her. I stretch my legs out getting comfortable as she moves over slightly to give me more room.

"I guessed that but I really want to know the story. It has to be a good one if it has Auntie Alice and Uncle Emmett in it." She giggles as she thinks of something unknown to me but obviously amusing to her child's mind.

I brush away a lock of her bronze hair that has fallen into her eyes; I love my daughter more than anything…well almost anything. There is only one thing I love more than her and that is my husband. No that's wrong it's not that I love him more I just love him differently. For many years I had been dead set against marriage then he asked me, I had not wanted children until I found out I was pregnant with Jessie. He has changed so much of my life and all for the better which is crazy and now my beautiful daughter with her porcelain white skin, her bronze hair and her brown eyes is asking me how we met.

"Are you going to tell her, or shall I do it?" Jessie and I turn to the doorway where the voice came from.

"No, no I'll do it." I answer him, blushing as I think about what he will say as our first meeting isn't exactly something I am proud of.

"Yay," Jessie cheers from next to me on the bed. "Dad come and sit with us," she says patting the other side of her bed. Edward walks into the room and sits down next to our daughter before stretching his arm across her headboard and placing his hand so that he can play with my hair, an action which has always comforted me.

"Come on then Bells spill the beans of how we met and fell in love to our amazing daughter." Edward shoots me his biggest, brightest smile and I feel a tingle spread through my body from head to toe. It is amazing that after twelve years of knowing him I am still insanely in love with Edward Cullen.

"Okay here goes. It was the fall of 2012 and it was my first day at college, grandma and grandpa had driven me from Fork's to UCLA. Little did I know that what started out as a standard, boring day would end up being the start of some amazing friendships not least with your Aunt Alice."

* * *

I have the next two chapters already written, this story is almost writing itself now which is good because it means that there will be regular updates, yay! The next chapter will be up on Saturday


	2. How I Met Your Aunts

Sorry this is a few days late I had no internet access until today. Thank you to everyone who read and a big thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**BPOV – 2012**

"Mom, dad I'll be fine I promise. You don't have to stay any longer than it takes to drop my stuff off, seriously." I said hoping that it would end the argument which had been going on for the duration of the drive to Los Angeles from Forks.

"Now Bella, honey, is it so wrong for your parents to want to make sure you have one last decent meal before you come home for Christmas break?" My mom asked turning slightly in her seat to fix her blue eyes upon my brown ones.

"Of course not," I mumbled turning away from her and looking out the window at the passing scenery. I say scenery but we were currently driving through Los Angeles and well that barely counts as scenery let's be honest.

"Now that that's settled, we have reservations at Volturi." My dad, Charlie, said proudly never taking his eyes off the road. My mom and dad were the most mismatched pairing I had ever known. Where my mom was changeable and absent-minded my dad was resilient and selfless, my mom loved travelling and my dad would much prefer to stay at home. They worked despite their differences because above anything they loved each other and me. My dad ran his own multi-million dollar business which meant he and my mother were free to travel whenever the fancy took them but my mother taught pre-school so that they travelled only during school holidays. It was a lifestyle which made them both happier.

"Why Volturi, that's probably the most expensive restaurant in LA." I whined; I hated showing off that I had money and didn't have to struggle especially in the current financial state.

"Yeah, but the food is supposed to be amazing. Plus it's Italian which is your favourite food." My mom pointed out smiling softly across the car at my father. I was saved the hassle of having to answer further by the car turning into the parking lot for the residence that I was to be living in for the next year.

My dad pulled the car into a spot next to the only car even close to the value of the one we had driven from Forks. You may wonder why we had driven when we could have flown or been driven, well the answer is we all wanted to spend some time alone as a family because who knew when it would happen again. I stepped out of the car as my dad switched the engine off; as soon as I slammed the car door shut I found myself accosted by a girl I assumed went to the college or at least worked here.

"Hi my name is Rosalie Hale; I'm a third year here at UCLA." She held out her hand for me to shake and as I shook it I took her in. She was easily six foot tall, with the body of a model shown to full effect in tight blue jean shorts, white vest top and white shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled loosely back from her face in a way that made it seem like it was a last minute thought for her to tie it back. It wasn't until I looked at her face that I realised how amazingly gorgeous she was, her face was perfectly flawless with lips painted a dark pink, a straight nose and eyes which made everything pale in comparison. Her eyes were the most amazing blue I had ever seen, like the bluest ocean around Hawaii or something, and they were completely surrounded by ridiculously long eye lashes. She must have been the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, a station held by my mother until now but even she paled in comparison to Rosalie Hale.

"Erm…sorry for staring," I spoke quietly.

"It's okay," Rosalie answered waving my apology away with a smile as we broke the hand shake.

"I'm Bella Swan, a freshman."

"Bella, Bella….Isabella Swan," Rosalie spoke more to herself as she scanned down the clipboard I hadn't even noticed she was holding.

"Yeah, that's me; I just go by Bella though." I clarified.

"Alrighty then Bella it is. You are on the second floor, room 4. Your roommate is already here, so here's the other key to the room. Orientation is tomorrow at 9, you are to meet me out here where I will take you to register, collect your ID and give you a tour of the campus. Do you have any questions?" I shook my head to indicate that I didn't.

"Just one, is it always this hot in LA?" My mom asked, dramatically waving her hand in front of her face as she and my dad started moving around to get my stuff out of the trunk of the car.

"Unfortunately for my skin, yes most of the time it is." Rosalie laughed melodically at my mother's comment before turning back to me. "Bella if you ever need anything I will be living in Room 9 on your floor," Rosalie said before lowering her voice so only I could hear, "and trust me if what I saw of your roommate is true all the time, you will need somewhere quiet to run to." With that she winked and smiled brightly at me, leaving me slightly confused and anxious. "I must be off but I shall see you soon Bella. Goodbye Mr and Mrs Swan."

"Goodbye," my parents said in unison waving at Rosalie who returned the action before sauntering off towards the dorm.

"She seems nice, really helpful." My dad spoke directly to me as he lifted the last of my bags out of the trunk and placed it down beside the others.

"She is, let's just hope everyone else is like her." I smiled ruefully at my parents.

"Come on kid; let's get all of this up to your room then." As one my parents and I bent down to pick up the five bags containing everything I would need. We carried the bags up the stairs to the second floor and along the hall to my door. It was easy to tell which room was mine because it was the only one with music blaring loudly; we had just gotten to the door of the room next door when a short, dark haired girl danced out of the room. She span quickly before dancing back into the room singing at the top of her lungs. I moved and stood blankly in the doorway with my parents on either side of me watching the girl dance around and I suddenly knew what Rosalie had meant by her comment. It took five minutes and a woman who walked out of the bathroom to shut off the music before we were even acknowledged.

"Why did you switch it off that was my favourite song?" The girl said not turning around from her position by one of the desks. I assumed that the woman stood smiling gently at me was the girl's mother but I found it hard to believe because I could not have imagined two more different people. The girl had short unbelievably dark brown hair, so dark it looked black whereas the woman in front of me had long auburn hair. Although they were of similar heights both being shorter than my five foot five by an inch or two and similar, diminutive builds.

"Because Alice, darling, I do believe your roommate has arrived." With those words the girl spun quickly around and stared at me. It was then that I had no trouble believing they were mother and daughter because they both had identical lavender eyes, eyes which were currently excited in both faces. Eyes which I would come to know as the most expressive eyes I had ever seen in one person, let alone two.

* * *

**2024**

"So that was how I met your Aunties Alice and Rose." I say with a flourish as I look down at my daughter who is smiling brightly up at me.

"Did you really think Aunt Rose was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen?" Jessie asks.

"Oh most definitely and I still do now, I believe even your father thought she was beautiful."

"Did you dad?"

"Of course, do you not think Aunt Rosie is beautiful?" Edward asks our daughter who puckers her lips as she considers her answer.

"Well…yeah she is beautiful, but I think moms more beautiful." I feel the blush spread across my cheeks before she continues. "What did you think of mom when you first saw her?"

"Now that is an opinion for later in the story but let me tell you it was different to what it is now." Edward whispers in our daughter's ear as his eyes meet mine over the top of her head. "But for now little princess it is time for you to go to sleep." He says as he slides off and stands up next to her bed.

"Okay, goodnight dad, goodnight mom." Jessie says as she rolls onto her side and curls up under her covers.

"Goodnight baby girl," I whisper as I slide off her bed and place a kiss on the side of her head. Edward kisses her after me and walks to the door, I move into his side as soon as I reach him and we both stand and look at our daughter. Once we have had our fill I switch off the light and close the door. He keeps his arm around my waist as we move downstairs, once we reach the living room he moves me to the couch where he proceeds to drop down pulling me with him.

"I love you," Edward leans down and whispers to me. "And I can't believe you are telling this story to Jess, I do hope you will paint me in a favourable light."

"Well I think I will tell it exactly as it happened, but don't worry it has a good ending because I love you too." I answer as I reach up and capture his lips in a kiss which quickly becomes heated.

* * *

So that is that for the second chapter. We now know how Bella met Alice and Rose but first impressions count in life and lets see what Bella's first impressions of Alice were in the next chapter.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward won't be in the story (at college) for a few more chapters but do please bear with me.

I'll try and get the next chapter up at the weekend.


End file.
